1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheeled distance measuring device, and more particularly to a wheeled distance measuring device for fitting with different parts or elements in different scales, units or systems, such as the metric and the British Imperial scales.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional wheeled distance measuring device substantially comprises a frame, a wheel, a counter, and a gear coupling mechanism. The wheel is rotatably attached to the frame. The counter is mounted on the frame. The gear coupling mechanism is coupled between the wheel and the counter for allowing the counter to be operated or actuated by the wheel and for conducting the distance measuring operations.
However, the gear coupling mechanism and the counter of the conventional measuring device are only applied for one single scale system, such as for the metric or the British Imperial scale system. The gear coupling mechanism and the counter should all be changed when a different scale system is adopted. Therefore, the conventional wheeled distance measuring device is not versatile in use.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a wheeled distance measuring device to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.